starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Enslavers
Enslavers is a StarCraft campaign set after the fall of the Terran Confederacy. The exact timing of the maps is unknown. While on the Blizzard Entertainment website, the story takes place right after StarCraft Episode I, the Zerg never reached Aiur until StarCraft Episode II. Arcturus Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion, calls a meeting with one of his Alpha Squadron commanders on an unidentified planet, because the notorious pirate Alan Schezar is carrying out some kind of smuggling scam. Schezar is defended by a personal militia, called Schezar's Scavengers. Mengsk also reports scattered Zerg sightings in the area. Alpha Squadron sets up a small outpost on the planet, builds up a large force, and moves towards a city where Schezar is believed to be hiding out. There are large numbers of Zerg infesting the city, and Mengsk comments that Schezar must be crazy to operate out here. The Zerg put up heavy resistance, seeming to defend Schezar's base of operations. Mengsk wonders how Schezar is doing this. Nonetheless, Alpha Squadron destroys the base and the nearby Zerg. A Call for Help Mengsk informs his commander that the base Alpha Squadron recently destroyed was not Schezar's primary fortress. A larger base is located to the southeast ... with a Zerg Cerebrate near it. While his method of controlling it is unknown, Schezar can control an entire Zerg Brood by controlling its Cerebrate. Mengsk will not allow Schezar to command such a dangerous creature and offers the assistance of two allies to his commander: Tom Kazansky, whom Mengsk introduces as the best Wraith pilot in the fleet, and Magellan, a cybernetic construct who commands a science vessel. Magellan picks up a transmission on the hyper-waveform emitter, which he shows to Mengsk and the commander. It is Mojo, a Protoss, and Praetor of the Protoss forces on Aiur. He has been captured by Schezar's Scavengers and requires assistance. He advises Mengsk not to destroy the Cerebrate, as that will simply drive the Zerg insane, causing them to overrun both the Protoss and Terran troops, while Alan Schezar can always gain control of another Cerebrate. Mengsk orders the commander not to honor Mojo's request. The Choice The following mission offers the player one of two choices, leading to two different endings. Both endings will be covered by this article. The "preferred" ending (the ending which leads to Enslavers: Dark Vengeance will be covered first). Shezar's base is protected by Zerg and houses a number of Protoss prisoners, including a High Templar. Mengsk does not know why Schezar would be interested in keeping Protoss around. The Rescue This section covers the "preferred" storyline. Disobeying orders, the commander takes Magellan and Kazansky with him to rescue the captured Protoss from Schezar's base. Once freed, the Protoss begin to fight back. The mission ends at this point. Mojo contacts them again, thanking the commander for rescuing his brethren, even at the risk of his career. Mojo is trapped in a Stasis Cell on Aiur, along with the Danimoth (an Arbiter) and the Warbringer (a Reaver). Mojo's formidable psionic powers allow him to communicate with the Alpha Squadron commander, however. The commander travels to Aiur, but doesn't start with a base. Schezar's forces are split into three. Each base surrounds a Protoss Stasis Cell. The rogue Alpha Squadron element attacks each base in turn, freeing one of the prisoners or vehicles, along with a number of Protoss Probes. With these resources, the commander can build a base, making the next series of assaults easier. Upon rescuing all three, the mission ends. Mojo informs the commander that Schezar has taken shelter in an old Protoss fortress. Just west of the fortress is an old Protoss temple where Schezar located old Protoss technology that his Ghosts are using to psychically control Zerg Cerebrates. To put an end to the experiment, Schezar's Scavengers and the Cerebrate must be destroyed. As part of the unusual mission objectives, all heroes are expendable. (However, Mojo survives and appears in Enslavers: Dark Vengeance.) At the opening of the conflict, Magellan detects a strange Ultralisk approaching the combined Terran/Protoss defenses. Mojo believes it is the Torrasque, a powerful Ultralisk which has slain many Protoss. It can reincarnate after death in only a few minutes. Magellan notices that it has the same genetic signature as the Cerebrate, and Mojo believes that killing the Cerebrate will prevent the reincarnation of the Torrasque. As there is no Zerg Overmind at the time, the Cerebrate cannot be reincarnated. As a result, Alpha Squadron kills it and destroys Schezar's base. Schezar was not found, however. The Pursuit This section covers the other possible storyline. Alpha Squadron falls upon the Zerg near Schezar's base, destroying the Cerebrate. However, Gui Montag, formerly of Omega Squadron, reports that Schezar is nowhere to be found. Mojo communicates with Mengsk again, calling him a fool. He says that Schezar is now on his way to Aiur, where he will use Khaydarin Crystal amulets, frequently carried by High Templar, to dominate more Zerg Cerebrates. He says that Mengsk has called doom upon both the Protoss and Terrans. Mengsk brings his forces to Aiur to force a decisive showdown with Schezar. Aldaris confronts him via viewscreen, however. He says that, because the Terran commander has abandoned Protoss to a human criminal, the Protoss Conclave has ruled that their lives are forfeit. He demands a surrender. Mengsk counters that Schezar was able to control a Cerebrate because of the Protoss and their technology, which he plundered from one of their temples. Mengsk will do whatever it takes to destroy Schezar and the Protoss temple. Aldaris threatens the commander, saying the Conclave will not rest until all Terrans have been expunged from Aiur soil, but Mengsk (in a scene similar to Jim Raynor's rebellion in StarCraft Episode I) cuts him off. "Don't these guys ever shut up?" quips Mengsk. Mengsk orders the destruction of the Protoss temple. This will prevent the Protoss from summoning reinforcements. Then Alpha Squadron should destroy Schezar's Scavengers. As part of the usual mission objectives, all heroes are expendable. When the commander destroys the temple, it creates an energy backlash which destroys the structures in the Protoss base. With the Protoss out of the way, Alpha Squadron then attacks Schezar's Scavengers. While Alpha Squadron was successful in destroying the Scavengers, Schezar was never found. Epilogue While Alan Schezar was never found by Arcturus Mengsk, he would make a reappearance in Enslavers: Dark Vengeance. The terrain for two of the maps were taken from StarCraft Hidden Missions. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium Category:storyline